Desafortunada coincidencias
by Inu no Taisho's 2013
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. (UA) (OoC) (Resumen) No era ajena a los rumores que había sobre mí, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan… ¿cómo las llamarían ustedes?, juzguen por ustedes mismos. (Revisado por Luna Park) (La imagen no es mía). PMA: El fantasma de Oiwa y vampiro.


**Desafortunada coincidencias. **

— ¡**Vampiro**! —gritaba a todo pulmón un aterrorizado adolescente de tez canela, cabellos castaños desordenados, que caía abruptamente sobre sus posaderas. Se levantó por las mismas para salir despavorido del lugar, gritando de forma histérica— ¡Vampiro! ¡Vampiro!... ¡Lo sabía…ella es un vampiro!...

La joven de cabellos negros, tez pálida y muy blanca, estaba demasiado adolorida, y algo mareado por la pérdida de sangre que trataba de detener al poner sus manos sobre su nariz rota, como para reaccionar ante tales gritos fuera de lugar, y que ella no entendía por qué la llamo de esa manera y se asustó, ¿acaso no era obvio que se había roto la nariz?, no tuvo tiempo de aclarar el mal entendido porque el adolescente no dio oportunidad a nada.

— ¡¿Qué demonio fueron esos gritos?! —cuestionó con asombro una joven de cabellos cortos de color negro — ¡Lo siento Sakurita! —Se disculpó con pena—, solo encontré algo de gasa…mejor vamos al hospital…,¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! — La disculpa que daba Tomoyo a su amiga, era porque ella la había invitado aprovechando que ya estaba en otoño y los días se ponían nublados para que la vea practicar sus rutinas de porrista, pero nunca se imaginó que un mal giro y no ver a su amiga tan cerca de dónde estaban entrenado, le llevará a darle una potente patada en su cara rompiéndole así la nariz accidentalmente.

El asombro entre sus compañeras porristas fue inmediato, se apresuraron ayudar a la morena, y si dispersaron para buscar ayuda, como resultado Sakura se quedo sola esperando por la ayuda, pero nunca pensó, que un poco de sangre al manchar su hermoso vestido rosa diera una imagen tan perturbadora, y apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando venía uno de los estudiantes de la clase diurna que ella no conocía en persona, la vio de esa manera, y reaccionó de esa forma. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Lo que Sakura no sabía con certeza era el tipo de rumor que se tejía alrededor de ella, la clase nocturna a la que ella pertenecía era catalogada como especial, porque en ese horario estaban estudiantes que por una u otra razón no podían estudiar de mañana, muchos trabajan, otros tenían grandes talentos pero algún tipo de limitación física, en el caso de Sakura, ella tenía un problema con el tímpano derecho, si bien no era del todo sorda necesitaban un amplificador de sonido, y usaba el lenguaje a señas, además la joven había nacido con una inusual alergia al sol, lo que hacía que su piel se enrojeciera de una forma que le causaba mucho dolor, esa era la razón principal que la joven estaba en la clase nocturna, además ella adoraba dormir en la mañana, por lo que el horario la gustaba mucho.

Al ser pocos estudiantes, se conocían muy bien, y ella que tenía un temperamento introvertido se sentía muy a gusto, sobre todo en sus clases de arte, en donde ella destacaba. Tomoyo no dudo en llevar al hospital a su amiga, a quién conoció un día de forma accidental después que sus amigos le jugaron una broma muy pesada, dejándola encerrada en uno de los laboratorios de química por horas, Sakura al llegar dentro de su horario escolar, ella tenía las llaves del lugar y la ayudo, desde entonces se convirtieron en amigas, pero Tomoyo nunca le comentó la impresión que tenían los estudiantes de la clase diurna con respecto a ellos, la razón era simple, los comentarios iban desde que eran unos fenómenos hasta discriminatorios, cada uno había sido objeto de comentario, ahora si sumamos que la joven antes castaña ahora morocha, se había corrido el rumor errado que ella era un vampiro, uno de los tantos fenómenos raros que tenía la clase nocturna. Tomoyo no quiso hacer pasar un mal rato a su nueva amiga, además a su criterios sus compañeros era unos idiotas completos, ella no iba perder su tiempo con eso.

* * *

Ajenos al traslado de la joven al hospital, Shaoran llegaba al gimnasio continuo en dónde se daban los arreglos de los diferentes puestos que se iban a presentar para el décimo festival acorde a la fecha, es decir 31 de Octubre, que era en pocos días, claro la escuela no celebraba Halloween como tal por ser una fecha extranjera y no acordé a sus tradiciones, pero al tener una variedad de estudiantes de intercambio de optó por hacer un «festival del horror », en donde el género del terror, misterio, etc., predominaba, en donde solo los estudiantes que participaban de las diferentes representaciones les permitían disfrazarse, incluso los que manejaban los estantes, pero el resto debían ir con yukatas acorde a esos festivales.

—¡Lo comprobé! —gritó el adolescente al ingresar abruptamente al gimnasio— ¡Ella es un vampiro!

—¡¿Quién?! —cuestionaron al mismo tiempo sus compañeros de curso, entre ellos sus mejores amigos Eriol y Yamazaki, su hermano menor Wei, y Yukito.

—Les digo que lo comprobé…¡Esa chica es un vampiro! —Ante ese comentario, los chicos se pusieron algo tensos, pero Shaoran no tuvo problema en decirles, claro en su propia versión extendida, sobre el vampiro Sakura y cómo la vio.

—¡Hay que matar al vampiro! —exclamó Yamazaki con firmeza, algo que definitivamente captó la atención de todos, ya que él era el más cobarde de ese grupo de adolecentes— ¡Necesitamos una estaca de plata! —exclamó eufórico sorprendiendo a todos con sus comentarios— ¡Ajos, muchos ajos! ¡Una cruz de plata!...¡Agua bendita!...—Las ideas iban y venían, lo único que se escucho al unísono fue:

—¡Maten al vampiro! ¡Maten al vampiro! ¡Maten al vampiro! ¡Maten al vampiro!...—El resto de las personas presentes en el lugar miraron con atención a los adolescentes, pero no le dieron importancia al tema porque pensaba que eran alguna obra de teatro que estaba practicando. Ellos no tenían idea de que realmente planeaban los adolescentes.

* * *

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, porque Tomoyo pasó el mal rato al saber que le había roto la nariz a su amiga, y tuvo que ser intervenida, ahora entendía por qué no paraba el sangrado. Era una operación sencilla de menos de 45 minutos, pero como Sakura llegó algo deshidratada por no haber comido, y por perder sangre por precaución le pusieron una pinta de sangre.

Al despertar de la anestesia, Sakura nunca pensó que una simple salida hacia la escuela terminé de esa forma, le dolía la cara, encima la incomodidad que experimentaba era única, porque sentía algo de aversión a la sangre y ver esa pinta cerca de ella, la hizo experimentar un vértigo nada agradable, lo que llevó a ponerse más pálida de lo que estaba. Se movió con algo de incomodidad para buscar una mejor postura, cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos la hizo sobre saltarse:

—El vampiro está débil —¿Qué?, era la primera pregunta que vino a la mente de Sakura, creía que sus sentidos la engañaba, después de todo ella no podía escuchar bien—. ¡Maten al vampiro! —abrió los ojos por completo no por haber escuchado la frase, sino por la enorme estaca que ellos tenían entre manos, no sabía quiénes eran ellos, pero parecía temerosos de ella, y a punto de hacerle algo malo.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes aquí?! —gritó Tomoyo con enojo al ver a Eriol con aquella estaca en la mano, Yamazaki prácticamente vestido por el ajo que tenía puesto, Wei llenó de cruces, y ni hablar de Yukito, no entendía por qué estaba vestido de cura.

—Esa misma pregunta tengo yo. —recalcó con enojo el galeno que venía con la joven.

Los adolescentes no dudaron en comentar a lo que venían hacer, y lo que ellos pensaban que era Sakura, de ser otro el lugar, Tomoyo se hubiera reído de su estupidez igual el galeno, quién no dudó en sacarlos de la habitación con una fuerte reprimenda, casi comenten un asesinato sin saber, por supuesto eso no iba quedar así porque el galeno iba llamar a los padres de cada adolescente por semejante estupidez. Eso merecía un castigo fuerte.

* * *

Mientras los adolescentes eran severamente reprendido, Tomoyo finalmente había confesado todo a su amiga, de los rumores que habían entre ella, teniendo mucho tino es sus palabras, Sakura no podía creer tal absurda historia que Tomoyo le había contado, y tenía todas las ganas de reír, ¿cómo ellos iban a pensar así de ella?, ahí mentalmente maldijo a su hermano mayor, si Touya no hubiera cambiado el tinte para cabello que ella usaba para hacerse reflejos en tonos cenizas, no tuviera un cabello de color negro azabache, porque tuvo que pintarse todo el cabello en negro al ver esos horribles reflejos oscuros que tenía y que no iban con su hermoso y cabellos castaños, pero el color negro en sus cabellos largos resaltaba su palidez.

—¡Tomi! —gritaron tres porristas con euforia al ingresar a la habitación, claro les costó una repelada de parte de la enfermera de turno, Rika, Chiharu, y Naoko venían vestidas con unas raras túnicas pero sin mascaras y una de ella, luego de presentarse formalmente ante Sakura, a quién conocían de referencia y de paso le iban a pedir un favor, no dudó en comentar con suavidad:

—Nos asignaron el papel de: «Las Parcas», pero Tommy— río con maldad, al notar el rostro de asombro de su amiga al ver tan horrible atuendo— Tienes el protagónico, serás: «**El fantasma de Oiwa**». —puntualizó sin evitar reír, a esas alturas Tomoyo echaba humos por las orejas.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó mosdiendose los labios— Yo no quiero ser ese fantasma tan feo, yo quería el papel de la princesa…¡¿Quién fue el idiota que me dio este papel?!

Rika decidió intervenir, cuando le mostró los cambios en el inusual libreto:

—Yamazaki, hizo las correcciones —afirmó con una mueca—, no podemos negarnos, porque será una nota entera para el parcial de arte —miró a la joven que estaba en cama— ¿Eres Sakura, la de la clase nocturna?

Sakura se limitó a mover la cabeza en un suave gestó, y Naoko solicitó:

—Tomi nos había comentado que eres buena maquillando —Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama —, ¿nos podrías ayudar con el maquillaje?

Sakura sonrío suavidad porque eso iba hacer fácil, pero mientras ellas se conocían los diferentes familiares de los adolescentes que habían sido regañados con firmeza se hacían presentes en el hospital, los chicos estaban en serios problemas, pero qué pasó con ellos…queda a su imaginación.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
